


Bonding time!

by Jaz_addict



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaz_addict/pseuds/Jaz_addict
Summary: Yang discovered a new and interesting hobby for herself. Of course no one is allowed to know it! But when she struggels she seeks help by her partner Blake. [One-Shot]





	Bonding time!

Yang never would admit it but she was quite addicted to “Ninjas of Love “.   
It all began when her partner Blake was out with the other two team members, to spend some time in the library. Out of curiosity she looked at the books that Blake possessed. At first, they seemed to be pretty boring books about love, warriors and science but then Yang caught a glimpse at some books that stood behind the front row. She never really thought about it but out of pure interest she took out the front row books and took a look at the ones on the back row. That was the first time that she ever heard the name “Ninjas of Love”. After Yang read the backside she just giggled. “Blakey. Who knew that you would read such juicy books.” Yang wanted to set the books back into their place but she couldn’t. For research reasons, she needed to take a better look at those books. She didn’t want something that inappropriate near her sister.   
Two months have gone by since Yang found out about her partners reading habits. She wasn’t really sure if Blake knew that she had a look at her books but she hasn’t shown any signs of it. Which is not always an indicator because it is Blake but for now she felt safe. On the discovery day Yang read about an hour into the book but she didn’t want to be caught so she has put them back into their place. The day after that she bought the first volume, read it and immediately after some time bought the following volumes. She didn’t want somebody to find out about them so she stored them in the garage by Bumblebee. She knew that it was a safe place because no one dared to touch Yang’s bike or else their bones would be broken.   
Yang never really thought that she would be so into a book series and in front of their friends she never would admit it. If it at least would have been a normal book but no. It needed to be some juicy stuff but would shebedamned if they didn’t understood why Blake liked those books. The interactions were written extremely well and the indicated sexual puns were even better.   
Now two months after her discovery of her fondness for the series, Yang was in a new dilemma. With her scroll she searched for pictures and stories of “Ninjas of Love” because she wanted to have more to read, after she had read all the books. Sadly, there was not much of her favorite pairings and so Yang was frustrated.   
Then she had the idea to write some stuff herself and she had good ideas really quick but her writing was just really bad. No matter how hard she tried, the story never turned out as well as she wanted it to be. After another failed attempt, Yang had given up and sat in the cafeteria. Ruby and Weiss were arguing again because Ruby just slept through Ports class again. Her partner was sitting next to her reading another book. Of course, Blake sensed that something was wrong and as she made sure that Ruby and Weiss would be pretty busy with arguing, she gently leaned over to Yang. “What’s wrong? You seem kind of down today.”   
Yang flinched at the sudden approach from her partner. She wanted to say that everything was fine but then it struck Yang like a lightning. She knew that Blake could write pretty well. And she knew that Blake liked “Ninjas of Love”. An idea was forming in Yang’s head but before she could answer Blake, the school bell rang and they had to get up for their next classes. Blake and Yang now had separate classes so she leaned to her partner and said: “Meet me at the library after class”, and ran with Ruby to their next class. 

 

After a whole day of exhausting classes, Yang was really happy that she could sit in silence in the library. She was waiting for Blake and decided to close her eyes for the moment. But shortly after that she heard a familiar voice say: “I thought you wanted to talk to me.”   
That surprised Yang and with a loud *tught* she slammed her left knee into the table. Blake just chuckled at that and sat herself next to Yang. “Soo. What did you want to talk to me about? And I swear if it is just another idea for a new pun, I will punch you and then leave.” After Yang was finished with rubbing her knee she turned to Blake. In her head, she made a plan of how to approach the whole issue and it was easy and smooth. So, she opened her mouth and out came: “I want you to write down my ideas for fanfictions of “Ninjas of Love”.” Everything went silent. Well that certainly wasn’t how Yang wanted to say it but coming directly to the point is good. Isn’t it. Blake just stared blankly at her and just stated: “So it was you after all who was at my book shelf.” Yang just laughed and wanted to explain everything but she didn’t really come far. “Well…hahaha…you know…..it was an accident! Hahaha. Yeah. Right. And you know…” “I will do it.” “WHAT?!” Yang got an “ssshhh” from the librarian as answer and just looked puzzled at Blake. “I will do it. Honestly, I have thought about writing some myself but I never really had good plot ideas. Oh, and I had no one to really talk about the book with. So, let’s do it.”   
At first Yang just stayed were she was and looked even more shocked. Then she suddenly pulled out a notebook and handed it to Blake. “These are all of my ideas so far. We can talk about details and change stuff if you want.”   
Both spend the rest of the day in the library and just talked about some ideas. Some adjustments were made and Blake even wrote a page for their fanfiction.

 

Two more whole months have passed since Yang and Blake have begun their new partnership witheverything going smoothly. Either Yang told Blake directly her ideas or she scribbled them down on some paper. Blake took the ideas from Yang and wrote them down. Some more rough defined plots were written more detailed and the detailed stuff got even more detailed. Both worked together on it and even if Blake wrote the stuff, Yang sat next to her or read the progress afterwards.  
They seemed to have a lot of talent and got pretty famous under their name “Koribakatsu”. At first, they wanted something that would resemble them but they realized that it wouldn’t be that good. They didn’t want to get recognized for writing smut. Yang then proposed that they would call themselves “Snowflake” to hint at Weiss but Blake was against the idea. Then they found that word somewhere and they liked it.   
They tried not to be too suspicious about their writing hobby but eventually Weiss and Ruby found out. The other members didn’t say anything about it and let their teammates believe that no one knew about it.   
The two partners only got exposed when Nora found them in the library and read their stuff. Ren kept Nora quiet, so that only team RWBY and team JNPR knew about the writing. Of course, Nora would be the one to brag about them but everyone seemed to be impressed with their writing and even enjoyed it. Even Weiss but she would never say that out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!   
> This was my first english written story. It's just a small One-Shot but i think it turned out pretty okay.  
> English isn't my native language so you might find mistakes.  
> Special thanks to Bille from a special Discord groupe who was so nice to look over the chapter.  
> Actually i am working one some bigger projects but those will take a lot longer to finish and it just was fun to write this small chapter. The idea came when a friend of Discord and me made some dumb ideas up.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
